Ash Calem Ketchum
Ash Calem Ketchum is the main male protagonist in the Pokémon Aura series. Bio Character Ash is the second born child of Delia, his father being Red Ketchum. His main goal in life is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master, much like his father. One particular characteristic about Ash that has not changed, aside from his determination and his passion for raising and training Pokémon, is that he is incredibly selfless. He will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokémon's trust and respect, and to better understand a Pokémon that he sees as troubled. He is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to his good-natured character. Ash is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to his friends, family, and Pokémon. If either of them are in trouble, he will make every effort to help them, especially with people and Pokémon he has no prior connection to. If a person or Pokémon is the cause of trouble, he will stop them, and then try to understand them, with almost all such occasions being a case of the Pokémon, or their Trainers or friends, having a problem which can't be resolved normally. In those cases, he will selflessly volunteer to help them. Should the problem be caused by a person, like thieves, hunters or poachers, Ash resolves to do anything in his power to stop them, even using the power of Aura which he inherited from his father, and their ancestor, Sir Aaron. Despite this, Ash has retained a remarkably optimistic outlook, a trait his companions seem to share. He is quick to praise and has an unshakable trust in both his friends and Pokémon. Also, Ash is determined to see the best in everybody unless he has a very good reason not to. One example is listening to story ideas or advice Jacob McKnight might have. Furthermore, even though almost all of his friends have large dreams, Ash fully supports them and has never doubted their ability to accomplish them, due to his own highly ambitious goal. He also encourages Pokémon to do the best they can, even if they aren't his own, and has even helped train wild Pokémon. With Jacob's help, Ash has mock battles with his friends and focusing on moves, techniques, and strategies with his Pokémon. A noticeable trait of Ash's is his willingness to learn from both his victories and defeats in battle. In the beginning, Ash had a bit of an inferiority complex, as well as some form of personal pride, most likely stemming from his rivalry with Gary Oak. But after learning of all the hardships Jacob McKnight has had to go through, Ash soon gotten over this particular character trait and is now more accepting of criticism to his own skill, though he'll sometimes get upset if his Pokémon are insulted or degraded. This was the primary catalyst for Ash's bitter rivalry with Paul Shinji. Jacob's influence on Ash caused him to strive to become a better Trainer, especially as Ash strayed from having a rash personality. The honor of "best friend" is usually reserved for Pikachu, but Ash has come to see his closet human friends in the same light. Never straying from his goal, he has remained loyal to his friends, family, supporters, and his Pokémon. He also learns where his Pokémons' hidden abilities lie, as well as resorting to unorthodox strategies when fighting particularly challenging opponents. For example, he uses Pikachu's speed to outmaneuver larger foes and attack. Though Ash is happy when his Pokémon evolve, he lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. He also slowed his pace a little in terms of catching Pokémon. Originally quite dense when it comes to matters of the opposite sex, specifically in the field of romance, Ash soon saw Serena Yvonne Gabena as more than just a friend, and they soon formed a couple. Ash has also gained a close connection with many Legendary Pokémon. Because he possesses Aura, he is occasionally able to help his Pokémon through their minds and will them to never give up. Ash is always eager to try new things, especially if he can do them together with his Pokémon. Pokémon As a Trainer, Ash has caught and befriended a sizeable number of Pokémon over the course of his life. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are need to overcome adversity. In fact, several of Ash's Pokémon were caught because they allowed him to, after he befriended them. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. He has been shown to use unusual strategies. For instance, he incorporated a twisting-spinning type maneuver in his Pokémon's offensive and defensive techniques, which eventually led him creating the original technique, Counter Shield. On the advice of Jacob, Ash actively recycles his team of six Pokémon through the ones he manages to catch; meaning that he'll switch the Pokémon in his current party with those in storage at Professor Oak's Laboratory. In Rotation Traded away Upcoming Befriended Pichu Posse There are a number of Pokémon living around the Ketchum household that regularly take part in the Pichu Brothers' adventures. Achievements Kanto Badges Boulder Badge.png|Boulder Badge Cascade Badge.png|Cascade Badge Thunder Badge.png|Thunder Badge Rainbow Badge.png|Rainbow Badge Marsh Badge.png|Marsh Badge Soul Badge.png|Soul Badge Volcano Badge.png|Volcano Badge 50px-Earth Badge.png|Earth Badge Orange Archipelago Badges 50px-Coral-Eye Badge.png|Coral-Eye Badge 50px-Sea Ruby Badge.png|Sea Ruby Badge 50px-Spike Shell Badge.png|Spike Shell Badge 50px-Jade Star Badge.png|Jade Star Badge Johto Badges 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Hoenn Badges 50px-Stone Badge.png|Stone Badge 50px-Knuckle Badge.png|Knuckle Badge 50px-Dynamo Badge.png|Dynamo Badge 50px-Heat Badge.png|Heat Badge 50px-Balance Badge.png|Balance Badge 50px-Feather Badge.png|Feather Badge 50px-Mind Badge.png|Mind Badge 50px-Rain Badge.png|Rain Badge Battle Frontier Symbols 50px-Knowledgesymbol.png|Knowledge Symbol 50px-Gutssymbol.png|Guts Gymbol 50px-Tacticssymbol.png|Tactics Symbol 50px-Lucksymbol.png|Luck Symbol 50px-Spiritssymbol.png|Spirits Symbol 50px-Abilitysymbol.png|Ability Symbol 50px-Bravesymbol.png|Brave Symbol Sinnoh Badges 50px-Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge 50px-Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge 50px-Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge 50px-Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge 50px-Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge 50px-Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge 50px-Icicle Badge.png|Icicle Badge 50px-Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge Unova Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge Kalos Badges 50px-Bug Badge.png|Bug Badge 50px-Cliff Badge.png|Cliff Badge 50px-Rumble Badge.png|Rumble Badge 50px-Plant Badge.png|Plant Badge 50px-Voltage Badge5.png|Voltage Badge 50px-Fairy Badge.png|Fairy Badge 50px-Psychic Badge.png|Psychic Badge 50px-Iceberg Badge.png|Iceberg Badge Pokémon championship battles *Orange League - Champion Miscellaneous Pokémon Competitions *Whirl Cup *Club Battle *Wishing Bell Festival *Clubsplosion *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Notes *Based on Red from Pokémon Red and Blue (and its remakes), Calem from Pokémon X and Y and Ash Ketchum from the main Pokémon anime series. *The Pokémon Ash gains in ChipmunkRaccoon's head-canon series are mostly based on the anime, with some ideas from fellow authors FanFactor1996 and FanaticLAguy06, with his own ideas added in. *Ash met Serena Yvonne Gabena when they went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. External links *Ash Calem Ketchum on DeviantArt.com. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters in Pokémon Aura Category:Trainers with Key Stones